


warmth

by devsky



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Out of Character, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>setiap detik yang terbuang terasa begitu berharga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

Ketika Jin menyeret Mizel ke kamar terdalam hunian mereka di suatu kesempatan yang amat langka, menciumnya di bibir lagi dan lagi hingga merasa sesak akibat mencapai residu oksigen minimun, setiap detik yang terbuang terasa begitu berharga. Bagi Mizel. Bagi Jin. Keduanya.

Jin selalu menyentuh Mizel dengan begitu hati-hati, seolah pasangannya terbuat dari susunan mosaik yang akan hancur bila disentuh ceroboh. Dan Mizel merasa bisa mencair kapan pun akibat kehangatan yang Jin punya.

Perlahan namun pasti, mereka akan saling melepaskan jangkar. Tenggelam berdua dalam dunia yang mereka bangun bersama.

Yang satu mendominasi sementara yang lain melengkapi.

Sebuah mantra sakral terucap  _(milikku, milikku, milikku_ ), terus seperti itu sepanjang malam tanpa pernah mau berhenti.

Yang menarik mereka kembali ke permukaan adalah secercah sinar hangat yang menelusup dari celah-celah jendela. Burung-burung kecil bercericip dengan nada khas.

Mizel bergelung dari lengan kokoh Jin untuk mengusap mata, mengusir bulir-bulir kantuk.

Pagi telah tiba.


End file.
